Bored
by DarkLunarMidnight
Summary: No plot, nothing really interesting but Ichiru is bored and he gets a visit from a little someone.


_**Alright guys it's 11:32 at night and I'm pretty bored. Sooo to please all of you lovely kittens I'll do this little fic just for you~! (Sorry if it suchs...)**_

 _ **XXX**_

"Bored bored bored...what to do what to do? Why isn't anyone home? Ugh!" Ichiru rolled off his bed and onto the floor with a loud **thud** that followed. "Brother Zero's out with Kaname, Yuki's with her friends, and I'm stuck here alone! I am such a loser..." Ichiru rose from the floor and looked around his colorful room trying to find anything to please his needs. He tried dancing, then singing, then solo dialouge, nothing cured his bordem.

"What the heck am I suppose to do? They won't be back for hours! Ugh!" Ichiru slammed his head on his bed and screamed into the multicolored sheets. Ichiru slowly lifted up his head to see that his phone was vibrating. He happily jumped up to answer it, "Moshi moshi!"

"Konichiwa Ichiru-chan."

Ichiru frozed and dropped his cellphone on the bed. The person on the other end was no other than his sinister ex Rido. A soft chuckle was heard through the phone and Ichiru quickly hung up.

 _"N-No way...that...that couldn't have been...Him.!."_ Ichiru was internally panicking, who wouldn't? You're ex just calls you out of nowhere and the first thought is to hang up. Ichiru took a few deep breaths and looked at his phone as if it were a gateway to hell.

Ichiru shook his head and laid on his bed, "That was so weird, where'd he get my number from anyways?" Ichiru closed his eyes and sighed. Just as the young teen was about to relax the doorbell rung. Ichiru jumped up and looked at the clock, "It's 9 o'clock p.m., why are they home so early?" Ichiru put on some tight jean shorts and a white crop top then slowly made his way downstairs. All the lights were off so that's good, just in case someone tried to peek in. Ichiru crouched down and crawled to a window in the kitchen. Slowly he climed on the counter and peered out into the darken world, no one was out there. Now Ichiru was a little scared, _"Maybe it was nothing? The wind? Oh come on Ichi, how the heck can wind ring a doorbell?"_ Ichiru continued to mentally argue with himself until he heard the doorbell ring again. The young teen jumped and fell to the floor, timidly he crawled to the living room and peered out the small window.

Nothing.

Ichiru was now in a fit of panic, _"Wh-what the hell's going on here? Wh-who's out there?"_

The doorbell rang several more times and Ichiru couldn't take it anymore. He slowly reached out to open the door, his soft trembling hand caressed the doorknob and slowly turned it. With a gulp he slowly creaked the door open and a tremendous wind came into the house, knocking the small teen into the near by coffee table. Ichiru groaned and slowly sat up on his knees and looked twoards the doorway, there in the night stood the man he feared more than anything.

Rido Kuran.

His leather boots clicked against the marble floor as he stepped closer to the young boy. Ichiru was in complete shock and sat there, watching the darkl cladded man step closer to his fraile body. Soon Ichiru realised the man was inches away from his body and once again began panicking.

"G-Get away..." he barely spoke above a whisper. The elder man smirked and squatted down to the teenagers level, "My precious still doll, how I love you." (A/N: See what I did there?) Rido caressed the teenagers cheek and smiled sweetly, "Still so soft a precious, just like a doll." Ichiru pulled away from his touch and looked away, "Get out...Now..." Rido stood to his normal height and pulled Ichiru up with him, "Let's see, where's that bedroom of yours?" he said tauntingly. Ichiru's eyes widened as he tried to pull away from the wicked masochist, "Let go! Get away!" Ichiru continued to struggle. Rido smirked and softly kissed the fighting teen on his soft, peach-pale lips. "So sweet, my darling~." Rido slide his tounge into the teens mouth, exploring ever inch of the wet cavren. Ichiru stopped fighting and kissed his ex-lover back. Rido was pleased. He slowly pulled away and let Ichiru go. The teen hugged the man's chest and began shivering from being cold and trembling from being scared, "Rido-sama...Rido-sama...don't leave me ever again..." pleaded the youth. Rido complied by kissing his forehead, "I'd never."

Ichiru smiled up at him, "No more treating me like food, or doing things I'm not ready for, got it? This is your last chance."

Rido chuckled, Ichiru was so adorable to look at, "I promise." Ichiru nodded then ran to the door to shut it. "Ne Master, I want you to sleep in my bed!" Cheered the cheeky young teen. Rido nodded, "You lead the way." Ichiru took the larger man's hand and skipped to his room. "If you start showing up like this then I should be bored more often~!" Rido chuckled and kissed the teenagers hand, "Call my name anytime and I'm there. My precious still doll." Ichiru giggled like a school girl and sat on his bed, "I'll be your doll tonight Master. I'm all yours." Rido licked his lips seductively,"You're going to regret saying that~."

The next morning was a rough one, Zero came home to see Ichiru at Rido's mercy in bed. And of course he blew a fuse at both Ichiru and Rido, thretening to blow Rido to bits with his Bloody Rose and ground Ichiru for a year. Kaname sure did have a blast seeing the calm older brother go beserk for once. He was such a mom.

 _ **Yes I know it sucked, I'm sorry guys...I'm really loosing my touch...Well anyways I'm always open for requests so don't be afraid to ask~!**_


End file.
